nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. ProfArchibaldHale |} |} RE: Tip Er... what template? JetCell 21:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, that thing... I never really use it. I suppose I should fix it up though in case we get more editors, though. Thanks for the heads up then. JetCell 21:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat No, but I just activated it now. I thought it was an bureaucrat-only option, but I guess I was wrong. JetCell 07:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Good to see you here, PAH! :) I've been longing for a friend to join this Wiki. So, anyways, how's it going? And also, I'm really sad you left me alone at the LU wiki. It's not the same without you (to me and Maestro, at least). Anyway, I linked my YouTube channel on there, so if you wanna go pick it up and subscribe to it, or something, please do! :) AwesomeMe I joined over the summer. The only reason why it says I joined yesterday is because I made my first edit. Otherwise, I've been on chat for awhile. :P AwesomeMe I'm not leaving a good freind behind! I'm joining too! ~CoolShark You don't have to, but thanks. PS, you spelt "friend" wrong. XP ProfArchibaldHale Oh well. =P Screw the english language :P ~~CoolShark =P PAH, I'm still believing that you're not on that Wiki. I meant the only active members. Lets say if I left this Wiki, you'd be the first on that list. :P AwesomeMe *Ahem* For starters, I haven't even talked about people who make pages about themselves--I've written it in the weekly news, but not actually said it. Secondly, since I'm not an admin, it's never been threatened to be taken away. I'm a mod. And that's never been threatened either. Don't know where the cathedral thing came from. Third, we're not at war. The biggest argument we've had is whether or not to allow badges, and that was more a discussion. AM, if you've got a prayer in becoming a mod at all, I would stop posting things like this. PatchM142 (talk) 22:47, 11/14/2011 22:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I don't see anything on my talk page except for what you posted now and before that. :/ What did you say? :P AwesomeMe He was trying to tell you why he left the LEGO Universe community! Sorry, PAH probably doesn't appreciate me answering your question for him, but I just felt it necessary to say that. You probably already know why though. Kryiptuun 20:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) If that's true about what you said, Awesomeme, I better get over there and watch. Oh and before I forget, hi, Kryiptuun! 22:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) In the unlikely event that you haven't seen the new news article, you won't have to worry about them not releasing it in Australia anymore... :| ShermanTheMythran Sorry hey, this is Keo5 dropping in to say sorry. I went over the top after responding to your latest blog. So, I say sorry once again, depsite that you totally burned me on the Alpha blog. ~Tiger Dude... Change that pic before Mythrun tracks you down with a real gun and kills you in cold Mythran blood. Energyarrow 19:56, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Energyarrow Reply If you think making fun of Mythrun is 'standing up for yourself', I disagree. However, we probably both think this is the kind of subject when you just let the other person think what they want, since it's not really important. Anway, I'm not going to ruin your 'fresh start', so let me get to the point. Eddy-what's-his-number must've left LU wiki, because he's never around anymore. If he was the guy with the Phineas icon he left a blog before he left too... if not, well, he's gone - I'm sure you're happy to here it. Btw, I don't know if you're here because you like the guys, or you're fixing it up, or you just like Nerf, but if you're looking for wikis to fix, here's one I'm working on: http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Wiki I know you're probably not a How to Train Your Dragon fan (I am, books a bit movie a lot), but if you want to get some edit points, and trying to fix wikis, here's a great one. Grammar and formatting is what you can do since you probably don't know anything about HtTYD. What?!?! I did not know you were still around. From what I ve heard Mythrun is a peice of crap and likes to be a tyrant. Dylan81nerfer 19:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Didn't mean to start a conversation... I didn't mean to start a whole talk... but I can't help but reply. Your pic sure 'got Mythrun's attention', all right! XD Anyway, I'm not the biggest fan of Brickipedians either. One calls LU Lego Pooniverse, since he thinks it's all about killing. Although fighting's the fun part of it, he's a bit extreme. Everyone there (beside Mythrun) is probably just an 8 year old lego fan.